Happy birthday Hobbit!
by timelordangel
Summary: It's Blaine's birthday, and he's happy he gets to spend it at school with his best friends!


**AN/ I wrote this one-shot because of my birthday. I actually wrote 90 percent of this on my birthday, but then this site wanted to mess up and delay my posting until now. My birthday was on the first. So enjoy this little fic. Oh and the chorus to Owl City's Plant Life is used. Though I should inject some of my favorite singer into this. Thank you! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee or Adam Young, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The humidity was making the evening air dense and unbearably hot at an all-boys private school in Ohio. Blaine Anderson sighed deeply as he began shuffling together his books and paper in the deserted classroom in the Mathematics building. He had been slaving over a test that he had forgotten to study for and was going to be tested on tomorrow. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts with his boyfriend's Mickenly hoodie over a gray Dalton Academy shirt. His hair was a mess of untamable curls due to the high humidity, and his glasses were beginning to fog up.<p>

Blaine pulled them off, untangling them from a few stray curls, and rubbed his tired eyes. Today had been a long and somewhat frustrating day for the Warbler. You see, today was Blaine's eighteenth birthday, and he had to be stuck at school for the entire day and now late into the evening. He had even missed supper; his stomach growling painfully to remind him of this fact.

Almost none of his fellow Warblers mentioned the significance of the date, and other than a "Happy Birthday" once or twice a class change, nobody seemed to care at all. His boyfriend, whom was currently two hours away in Lima, Ohio, had called him this morning, but left it at that. Plus, it was a Monday.

Blaine Everett Anderson needed attention. He would violently deny any such accusation, but his numerous solos and breathtaking confidence told otherwise. He wasn't going to go around campus shouting "It's my birthday!" But Blaine thought his close friends might have been a bit more excited for him.

He suddenly found himself staring at his reflection in the dark window and leaned his head on the desk. He figured he had practiced enough geometry equations to get a passing grade on the test, and resumed filling his bag with work.

He exited the class room and began walking down the tiled hallways; lit only slightly by the flood and security lights outside the building. It was eerie to say in the least. He closed his eyes and walked faster, trying to shake the feeling of a certain shadow lurker hiding in the dark classrooms. An involuntary shudder shook him.

When he opened the large main door with his student pin, he felt a rush of warm air. He stepped out into the summer night and began listening to the songs composed by the crickets and frogs.

_I'd rather waltz then just walk through the forest_

_The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time_

_A quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus_

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?_

Blaine sung softly to himself as he walked on the cement pathway to the Windsor house. He thought about another song he was writing for… someone. He wasn't sure yet; maybe Kurt. He blushed when he thought of singing to his boyfriend in front of everyone. Maybe he could write a sappy love song; one that mirrored Blaine's heart every time Kurt kissed him slowly on the lips, his sweet smell rushing over Blaine and clouding his brain with warm and fuzzy thoughts. He had no self-control during those moments. Kurt had gone off on Blaine once or twice because of that. Couldn't he see what his presence did to him? He felt light in the head and weak in the knees, his heart filled with love and happiness, and on days when Kurt felt like the only thing keeping him going, even a little lust.

Kurt was Blaine's picket fence. Always there for Blaine to lean on for support and to protect him from the hateful world out there, Kurt made an excellent fence. But with Kurt Blaine wasn't afraid to hold his hand in public, hug him in the study hall at Windsor, and when he was at Dalton, hold hands and laugh together at lunch. But kissing was a sensitive thing for him. He hoped Kurt understood that by now.

Blaine smiled at the happy thoughts of his boyfriend, and decided on calling him once he made it to his dorm room. The campus seemed oddly quiet tonight. Normally late-night studiers would be drifting home to their rooms much like Blaine himself, or sitting under the stars with their visiting girlfriends- or in Blaine's case, boyfriend.

Blaine noticed the Windsor main room light was off due to the massive amount of windows on the ground floor. He frowned slightly and furrowed his eyebrows under his glasses. His hair seemed to be getting frizzier by the second.

Upon checking his watch, he discovered it was only ten-thirty. No way would the campus be deserted at this hour. He felt uneasy as he approached the brick building.

His footsteps stopped as he reached out to unlock the door. He punched in the four numbers and pulled the large door open. A burst of air-conditioning made his skin tingle as he stepped inside. It was deathly silent and only the curtains swayed slightly in the moonlight. He was going to attempt to make it to the stairs with the light off when-

"SURPRISE!" About thirty people jumped out from behind couches and crouched underneath tables as someone behind him flicked the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUFFLEPUFF!" Wes cheered as he took Blaine's school bag and brought it over to the wall.

"He's growing up so fast.." David and Thad wiped 'tears' from their eyes.

Blaine smiled widely and took in the scene as one by one every Warbler and friend alike came up to pat him on the back or laugh at an inside joke.

"Wow, thanks guys!" Blaine couldn't contain his excitement.

"Wes and David got us in on it. They ALSO made us act like we really didn't care today! Man, you looked pissed at practice!" Nathaniel laughed with his mouth filled with pretzels.

"Common' have some fooh!" David mumbled waving Blaine over.

Blaine wished he looked better, at least hair wise.

The study room at Windsor was awesome. It had been decorated in Dalton colored streamers and had many maroon balloons scattered across its couches and floors. A long table had been set up in the middle with a large chocolate cake right in the middle. Pretzels, cookies, ice cream, pizza, and three soda bottles surrounding it.

The cake looked amazing. It had 'Happy birthday Blaine Warbler' on it and had little Harry Potter figures riding around on Red Vines.

He was admiring his cake thoroughly when he felt hands slip over his eyes.

"Guess who" A soft voice from behind him breathed.

Oh Blaine didn't have to guess; he knew that mixture of velvety hands, coconut smelling hair, and honey-sweet voice anywhere.

Blaine turned around and engulfed his boyfriend in a huge hug.

"Kurt! You're here!" Kurt laughed as his boyfriend hugged him.

"I came just for your birthday party. I was actually thinking of throwing one for you, but they called me on Friday and told me not too. I actually think this one looks more like you then the one I planned."

"Wait! They have had this planned since Friday?" Blaine pulled away to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Actually, mate, we have had this shindig planned for a week. Thad just came up with the idea to call him (he motioned to Kurt) after he realized he probably was planning a party too. So, we invited him here!" Clarence faked an awful Australian accent.

"Sorry I'm a little late!" Kurt looked adorable as he gazed into Blaine's eyes.

"It's fine! I'm just glad you came!" Blaine whispered.

Every Warbler in existence knew that Blaine and Kurt were completely in love, but they constantly wondered by neither boy liked PDA that much.

So Kurt was very surprised when Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's in the middle of his party. Kurt pulled away quickly, and a confused expression crossed Blaine's face.

"Something wrong love?"

"No, no I just wasn't expecting that."

Blaine stared at him with an unreadable expression until Kurt couldn't stand it.

"Blaine! What are you doing?"

"Well, are you expecting it yet?"

"Why don't you be the judge of that?" Kurt smiled as he pressed his lips to Blaine's.

"Get a room!" Wes and David walked over the food table and happened to see the two kissing passionately by the couch.

They jumped apart and blush furiously.

"Nah, we were just joking. Carry on." David grabbed Wes's hand and pulled him over to where a group of people were playing Wii Fit. (It was the only Wii game Dalton had)

"It called me fat!" Thad complained.

Blaine laughed at his silly friends and then turned to Kurt.

"Let's go over there." He linked hands with Kurt and they walked together.

Blaine and Kurt stood in front of the huge window on the back side of the building. Both boys smiled as more Warblers attempted to play twister, successfully making a human knot.

They groaned and laughed collectively as the pile collapsed onto the floor.

"Why don't you and Kurt join us?" Wesley asked as David smoothed out the mat for another round.

"Sounds fun." Kurt turned to his boyfriend with happy eyes.

"Um, sure I guess." Blaine lined up on opposite sides from Kurt and two others.

"Right hand, red!" David yelled

The group proceeded to make a hand-first dives onto the mat. Blaine's hand was a circle away from Kurt's.

"Left foot, green."

Everyone twisted awkwardly to follow directions. Blaine's face was inches from Thad's butt.

"Please spin again David!" Blaine closed his eyes.

"Okay, okay, left hand green."

Kurt's face ended up right next to Blaine's, and Nathan was right under them.

Blaine turned and kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek. Kurt blushed as Nathan tried to hide a smile.

"Right foot, yellow!" And the five players shifted in every direction.

Kurt was by Wes.

"So, it's close to eleven thirty. When are you heading back?" Wes whispered.

"I'm actually going to drive home whenever the party ends. I don't want to leave early; I don't have school tomorrow." Kurt sighed in discomfort as he felt his leg muscle strain.

"Oh cool. But do you want to be driving after midnight?"

"I guess not." Kurt didn't really think about having to drive a long way alone past midnight, but he figured it would be okay.

And before Wes could answer, another spin made the whole crowd twist again. Kurt looked under his legs for Blaine. He saw his curls and smiled.

"Left hand, Blu-"

"Agh!" Thad muttered as he fell onto Wes. The group collapsed.

Blaine laughed and stood up. He reached out a hand for Kurt, who took it and pulled himself up.

"Present time?" David questioned Blaine.

"Ohh presents?" Blaine grinned. "Oh yeah!"

The whole party group sat on every inch of the couches as Blaine positioned himself on the carpet in the middle.

"They green one is from the Warblers." Wes informed Blaine.

He smiled and ripped off the wrapping. Bright orange ear buds with an mp3 player attached. His face broke into a grin and he picked up the device.

Teenage Dream  
>Animal<br>Don't Cry For Me Argentina  
>Blackbird<br>Silly Love Songs

The only five songs on it sounded oddly familiar to Blaine. He smiled.

"Thanks guys!"

"Two more!" The group shouted collectively.

He chose the one which looked like it had been wrapped by a left-handed bear.

It had a framed picture of the Warblers at the King's Island show last month.

"Thank you, this rocks!"

Blaine set the picture down and picked up the last present.

It was neatly wrapped in beautiful navy blue paper, a small while ribbon tied around the edges and tied into a bow at the top.

He instantly knew it was Kurt's handiwork.

He opened it slowly; careful not to rip the paper his boyfriend had picked out. A small box appeared with the name of a famous designer on the front.

_It's probably a scarf or something _Blaine thought.

He pulled off the top and saw a pair of tickets. Upon closer inspection they were plane tickets to Washington D. C.

"Wow, Kurt, I love this! Who is the other plane ticket for?"

"I was hoping me; but it you would rather had someone else…"

"No!" Blaine panicked, and the whole room laughed.

Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt. He pressed his lips onto Kurt's and whispered "I love you" into Kurt's ear.

Most everyone awed at this, but Wes had to shout out.

"KLAINE FOR THE WIN!" He fist-bumped the air.

Kurt and Blaine looked at him funny.

Suddenly a guy Blaine didn't know the name of hollered. He held up a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a bottle opener in the next.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm as the other boy began walking towards him.

"Blaine, no."

"Come on Kurt! It's my birthday, and I swear a small drink won't get me drunk. Or even close" Blaine added for good measure.

Kurt remembered the 'Bambi' incident and grimaced at Blaine. The curly-haired boy broke free of Kurt's grasp and joined his other friends. Kurt felt a sinking feeling.

Soon other boys were all drinking, and this did not exclude Blaine. Kurt leaned on the large couch and frowned. He was tired, and this party had turned to underage drinking, so Kurt grabbed his bag and went over to tell Wes he was leaving. He knew Wes didn't drink.

"Hey Wes I-"

"Um Kurt, I know what you're trying to say, but Blaine's in rough shape right now, so maybe you could take care of him?" Wes pleaded Kurt.

"But.. He's drunk?" Kurt felt his eyes widen. Blaine had never had a lot of drink before.

" That stuff was strong. David's only had three cups of it. (David was singing along to non-existant music while pretending he was Harry Potter)

"I guess. Can I go ahead and take him up to his room?" Kurt was staring at the floor.

"Sure. It's room 118."

He handed Kurt a small silver key.

"I took it before he came so I could decorate his room. I never actually got around to that though, so here you go."

Kurt accepted the little key and went over the loud group of boys.

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Kurt! Wassup?" Blaine grinned his adorable-happy grin and Kurt tried not to get lost in Blaine's eyes.

"We're going to bed. Say goodbye to your friends now." He felt like Blaine was four and leaving his birthday party, Kurt his dad.

"Bye guys! Merry Christmas!" Oh my God Blaine was incredibly drunk.

"Take It easy Kurt." Wes waved bye.

Blaine wanted to touch every fire alarm, door handle, and door as well as trace the trims around them for the entire walk back to the room.

"You're killing me Blaine." Kurt mumbled as he tried to unlock the door.

"And you're hot." Kurt froze, door half open. Blaine had once said he was beautiful… but this was different. Kurt remembered he was drunk and pulled Blaine inside.

He stripped Blaine to his white tee shirt and boxers and pulled back the covers. Blaine climbed inside; sighing as he snuggled into the warmth. He was adorable.

Kurt tucked him in and placed Blaine's glasses on the nightstand. He stared at his content frizzy-haired boyfriend lying in the bed. Suddenly Blaine's eyes shot open.

"Whatcha staring at me for hotness?" Blaine added a smirk-slur the last word.

Kurt smiled as his heart leaped.

"Are you comfortable?" Kurt spoke as if he was speaking to a child.

"I guess. This bed is warm. Wanna join me?" Blaine patted the space beside him.

"Um, Blaine actually I better be going ."

"No!" Blaine looked horrified, "Don't go back to Lima! I need you here! Stay in David's bed, or my bed."

Kurt was shocked.

"Well okay." And minutes later Kurt was snuggled into the bed beside Blaine's. He sighed.

He heard Blaine get up about five minutes later and soon someone was staring at him.

"Yeah Blaine?" Kurt gazed up at the boy.

Blaine leaned over a kissed Kurt, probably the deepest kiss they had ever had. Kurt couldn't help it, he knew Blaine wouldn't remember this In the morning, and Kurt was tired, but Blaine's face tasted awesome.

Blaine and Kurt broke apart five minutes later when Blaine tried to climb in beside Kurt.

"Blaine, no!" He pushed the boy back. Blaine looked hurt.

"You don't love me?"

"No, no sweetie I do. Please understand." Kurt kicked himself. He wanted Blaine to kiss him like that sober.

Blaine started sobbing, for reasons Kurt couldn't guess, and Kurt got up to hug him.

"Get off me!" Blaine spun around. Kurt stepped back, confused and hurt.

Blaine fell into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Kurt soon heard snoring.

Kurt buried his face in his hands; hot tears streaming down his face. This was the worst birthday party he had ever been to!

He woke up at ten in the morning, something warm and heavy lying next to him. Blaine groaned again and flopped over on Kurt.

"My head is killing me!" Blaine groaned yet again. His eyes were bloodshot.

Kurt leapt out of bed.

"Blaine! Why- how- what?" He pointed to the boy lying there.

"I dunno. I should be asking you actually."

Kurt explained the events of the night as Blaine listened. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh my God Kurt! I tried to… you know?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"It's okay, you didn't know what you were doing."

"No, no it's not, I'm so sorry. You can break up with me now."

"Blaine, I would never. Although no more underage drinking or I will consider that offer." Kurt warned

"Deal." Blaine said before wincing.

"Good. Now, why don't you go shower and get ready?"

"First a proper apology is needed" Blaine announced.

He got up and kissed Kurt in much the same way as last night. He smiled at the fireworks going off in his head.

"Happy birthday" Kurt mumbled, almost struck silent at the kiss.


End file.
